Polyethylene glycol (PEG) is a polyether that is commonly used as a laxative. For example, PEG may be used to purge the GI tract of an individual in preparation for a medical or surgical procedure.
PEG may break down into its component elements, for example, as a result of the digestive process or for other reasons. Breakdown products of PEG include ethylene glycol and diethylene glycol. The ingestion of PEG or a PEG containing substance by an individual may result in the production of certain PEG metabolites including ethylene glycol and diethylene glycol. Following the ingestion of PEG, PEG metabolites may be present in, for example, the blood, urine, or digestive system of an individual who has ingested PEG.
PEG break down may also occur within a PEG containing product or solution. For example, a PEG containing bowel preparation may contain a certain amount of PEG breakdown products even before the PEG containing product or solution is ingested.
Generally, the metabolites of ingested compounds as well as the breakdown products of compounds may be assayed for in samples. Metabolites may be assayed for in samples taken from subjects who have ingested said compounds. Breakdown products may be assayed for in samples taken from compounds or solutions that contain said breakdown products. Such assays may be used to, for example, determine the presence of and quantity of said metabolites or breakdown products in a sample.